Oxium Osprey
| baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 5 | abilities = Kamikaze | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = Oxium 100% }} The Oxium Osprey is a Corpus Osprey introduced in the Operation: Oxium Espionage event. Although armed with a laser repeater similar to those equipped on Scavenger Drones, its primary means of attack involves charging at players once it takes damage, detonating itself if it gets close enough to them. As their name suggests, they are the only enemies in the game that drop Oxium (7-12 units per Osprey) but only if they were destroyed by the player; they do not drop Oxium if they self-destruct. Tactics * Oxium Ospreys appear similar to a Mine Osprey, but larger and coated with glowing green shielding and bright orange lights. *It is best to eliminate this target immediately after it takes any damage to its Shield, in order to prevent it from self-destructing. ** The Oxium Osprey won't self-destruct if it has full Shield and low Health, so using Toxin Damage, which bypasses Shields, is a very effective way of dealing with them. ** These Ospreys have the highest health values of all Ospreys, if not the highest of all Corpus units. Use powerful weapons such as shotguns. *Using 's Chaos/Mind Control abilities on this unit will cause other enemy units to activate its self-destruct. **Allies in invasion missions, and allies summoned by Nekros, can also activate the self-destruct. * Using Vauban's Bastille will not stop Ospreys mid-charge but will prevent them from activating the charge if they are firmly held by the ability. * It is not advisable to approach this unit for melee, as the osprey will almost certainly self-destruct unless killed in a single strike. Use ranged attacks and kill them in one hit. ** It is, however, possible to keep the Osprey unable to self-destruct if it's kept within melee range as long as it wasn't damaged prior to approaching it, allowing for easy kills with shotguns or melee weapons as the Osprey will only try to back off to initiate self-destruct. * Oxium Ospreys normally only hover above ground at about chest height. They descend or ascend upon traversing staircases and slopes. ** They only lunge themselves at targets that are approximately at a same height or below. They do not seem to charge you when you are on higher ground. Climbing crates is usually sufficient. ** They cannot descend or ascend during a charge (unless they would collide with an upward slope, in which case, they are pushed up the slope). If they find themselves at a greater than hovering height after charging, they stay at that altitude, even when attempting to dive-bomb again. * 's Molecular Prime ability both slows Oxium Ospreys down (making their dive bomb easier to avoid) and makes them more vulnerable to damage (making them easier to kill before they self-destruct). * Cloak abilities such as for and for allow you to damage the Oxium Osprey without triggering its kamikaze ability. * Banshee's will drastically increase the damage taken by an Oxium Osprey. Due to the radial nature of Sonar it is ideal for dealing with groups of Ospreys, especially on Mobile Defense missions. ** Banshee's augment will cause charging Oxium Ospreys in range of to freeze in mid-air, preventing them from self-destructing. * 's will provide ample time to destroy an Osprey that is caught in its stasis. * 's will halt an Osprey as soon as they enter the slowing field, even during a kamikaze attack. Use the time to scan and destroy them. * 's will also help preventing/slowing the Oxium Osprey from self-destructing, giving you more time to deal damage and destroy it to get the resources. * 's Shield Polarize and will do sufficient damage to the Osprey. When casting Crush, stay out of the Osprey's visual range, because they aren't immobilized by Crush like regular infantry. They will still dive-bomb towards you. *At times, after an Osprey performs its first charge, it will repeat the charge periodically if the player remains close enough, even if undamaged in between charges. Backing off usually causes it to return to firing its ranged weapon. * If Blinded, an Osprey will not attack or use Kamikaze unless it hears gunfire. Blinding them then attacking with a silent weapon is extremely effective. 's is optimal when utilizing this strategy as it also causes enemies to take more damage in addition to blinding them. * Testing in the simulacrum indicates they have a base armor of 40 ferrite. Tips * Oxium Ospreys will emit a high-pitched chirp before it charges forward, use this as an indicator to immediately move a far enough distance away from your current position. * A mind-controlled Oxium Osprey does not drop Oxium when performing a self-destruct upon an enemy, as expected. * As of , can Oxium Ospreys. * Weapons that deal pure elemental damage, like the Atomos and the Ignis, seem to keep Oxium Ospreys intact when killing them. This allows the bodies to be desecrated more reliably. (needs further testing) Trivia * Oxium Ospreys are so-named because they are constructed using Oxium, a mysterious lighter-than-air metallic alloy created by the Orokin. ** According to the Operation: Oxium Espionage event, the formulation for Oxium was developed in a research facility near Eris. This suggests that the Oxium Ospreys are mass-produced there and deployed throughout Corpus territory. ** While 's will cause other Osprey units to fall to the ground, Oxium Ospreys stay airborne, perhaps suggesting that they hover with Oxiums properties rather than using propulsion. * Oxium Ospreys are the second Corpus robotic unit to utilize Orokin technology, the first being the Fusion MOA. ** The Fusion MOA was also introduced during a weekend event; the Fusion Moa Event. * Outside of alerts, containers and hidden caches on Grineer Sealab Sabotages, Oxium Ospreys are the only known source of Oxium in-game. Players can also purchase a bundle of 300 Oxium from the Market for 30. Variants | weapon = Laser Repeater | robotic = 750 | shield = 150 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 5 | other_drops = Oxium 100% }} }} Media Oxium Osprey.jpg|An Oxium Osprey in-game Warframe wiki Oxium dron codex image.png|Complete codex entry for the Oxium Osprey Warframe0079.jpg|An Oxium Osprey in the Codex. Warframe0078.jpg|A folded Oxium Osprey in the Codex. Patch History *Introduced along with Operation: Oxium Espionage. }} Last update: See also *Oxium, the material this enemy drops. *Operation: Oxium Espionage, the event which introduced the . de:Oxium Drohne es:Halieto Oxium fr:Osprey Oxium Category:Corpus Category:Robotic Category:Update 11